


Insecurities

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam isn’t sure he can ‘measure up’ to Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

Cam tried desperately to hold onto the last bits of unconsciousness as his mind tried to wake itself up. He snuggled deeper into Hunter’s side, pulling the covers around his shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. There was nothing for it; once Cam was awake, he was awake. There was really nothing he could do about it. 

Cam opened his eyes and looked at the man lying beside him. Hunter’s blonde hair was its usual mess, his face peaceful and completely relaxed, his arms firmly holding Cam to him. Cam snuggled against his lover, taking in the feeling that was waking up next to Hunter. It was something he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. It was intoxicating. 

Of course, the fact that he had to wake up was always a downside. There wasn’t much to think about just laying there, and Cam needed to move once he woke up. Hunter hated it, but Cam couldn’t help it. He gently pried himself out of Hunters strong but sleepy grip and rolled off the bed into a sitting position. 

It only then occurred to him that he was naked. There was no reason he shouldn’t be actually, but it was still something strange to think when first waking up. He glanced down out of habit, and saw he could probably use a shower. He’d wait until Hunter woke up for that, which if he knew Hunter wouldn’t be long. 

Cam reached out to grab his glasses off the beside table, then began searching the floor for some sign of his pants. He found his stretchy work out pants that Hunter had throw across the room the night before and slipped into them quickly. Now comfortable in his own skin again, Cam couldn’t help glancing back at the bed he had just left. The blankets were askew, and his eyes wandered across Hunter’s body. His gaze was inadvertently drawn to Hunter’s groin, and he felt himself pulse. He looked away, embarrassed without reason to be, and sighed. 

That was the one thing that Cam was never going to get used to. He had always imagined falling in love with a woman instead of a man. That way, he would never have had to feel like… like he wasn’t that man in the relationship. 

Because honestly, Hunter was hung like a horse. 

God, just thinking about it made him throb. He remembered the first time he’d gotten in Hunter’s pants vividly, and he still hadn’t lived down the embarrassment. He couldn’t help it- it just wasn’t what he had expected. 

It made him feel insecure. He would never admit that to anyone, because hey, he was pretty well endowed himself. But still, sleeping with Hunter was one of those things that he loved and hated. It was one hell of a double edged knife. 

That was the thing about dating a guy. There was just no way to be sure who was going to dominate in bed until you were there. With a girl it was different. He knew where he stood with a girl, because he was the only one in the relationship with a dick. There was absolutely no chance that a girl was going to make him insecure, cause yeah, she could point and laugh and some girls were mean and did that. But she couldn’t whip out her own and make him feel worse. 

Okay, he obviously needed coffee. Fast. He headed for the corner of his room, where he kept his own small coffee pot. Hunter had teased him about that from day one. 

Honestly, sex was the only thing Hunter hadn’t teased him about. Never once had Hunter mentioned his own size or Cam’s. Sure, he’d told Cam he was happy or satisfied many times. But he never mentioned it. Maybe it was something you just didn’t talk about with your boyfriend. Maybe that was talk best left for the locker room. But still, Cam wondered…

Was Hunter satisfied? 

It was stupid really. He knew Hunter loved him. He couldn’t help but wonder though if Hunter wanted more. 

He finished with the coffee, set it to brew and turned back to Hunter. 

If anything was going to come between them, the last thing Cam wanted it to be was the sex. They fought about everything, and Cam could see any one of those things tearing them apart if they let it. But not the sex. That was the one thing Cam couldn’t do anything about if it bothered Hunter. 

He’d never be sure if it bothered Hunter unless he asked, and that was trouble he didn’t want to go looking for. 

He supposed that maybe Hunter really was satisfied, and Cam should just take his word for it. Hunter was the kind of guy who would never tell you if the sex was bad, but Cam had become pretty good at telling when the thunder ninja was lying. 

God, Cam knew he was satisfied. How could he not be? Hunter was amazing in bed, and in just about everything else he did too. Cam had no choice but to be happy with Hunter. 

And he was. Completely. He just hoped Hunter was, too. 

“Why are you up so early?” Hunter mumbled from the bed. Cam glanced up to see Hunter squinting at him. 

“It’s almost noon.” Cam told him as he wandered over. 

“We were up until 4 in the morning. It’s early.” Hunter decided. Cam indulged him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Cam apologized to his sleepy boyfriend. 

“Then you shouldn’t have left. Come back to bed.” Hunter ordered. He grabbed Cam’s hand and yanked. Cam let himself be pulled down on top of Hunter, who immediately attacked Cam’s sore shoulder. 

Hunter had given him a hickey the size of his morpher last night. He really liked that spot. It was sore as hell, and he’d have to wear long sleeves for a month, but it was worth it. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Hunter told him as he pulled away. “What about?” 

“You.” Cam responded automatically. Hunter rolled him over and pinned him. 

“Uh oh. That’s probably not a good thing.” Hunter smirked and kissed him hungrily. 

When he pulled away, Cam was panting. “We just woke up. Are we going to spend the whole day in bed?” 

“If I can get you to stay here, then yes.” Hunter pressed into him and Cam smiled around his moan. 

“You don’t have to do much.” Cam told him honestly. He was already feeling the effect Hunter was having on him. 

“I think we should turn off the coffee pot.” Hunter opined, appearing unaffected. 

“Neither of us are going anywhere for a long while.” Cam told him. 

Hunter smirked. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

Hunter continued making Cam moan, and Cam did his best to reciprocate. It seemed to be enough, and it was hard to wonder if Hunter was satisfied when he reacted the way he did. 

May one day he’d ask. He seriously doubted it, but maybe. For now, things were good. 

So who cared if Hunter was almost twice his size? That wasn’t a problem. Because he loved Hunter. And he always would. 

Nope, not a problem at all… he’d just keep telling himself that until he believed it.


End file.
